The Night That Changed Everything
by XxFictionAddictionxX
Summary: Ally is forced to go to an Austin Moon concert with her sister, who's a huge fan of his. That's not all. They've also won a contest to hang out with Austin after the concert. But when Austin wants more, can Ally keep up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've brought you the first chapter of my first story on my new account! I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Come on, Ally! We're gonna be late if we don't leave now!" my fourteen year old sister, Riley, yells to me from downstairs.

I roll my eyes and grab my keys from my desk. "Calm down, Riley. We'll get there. You'll still get to see Austin," I tell her once I'm down the stairs. You see, my mother bought Riley tickets to an Austin Moon concert. That's not all, though. She also entered Riley into a concert where two winners get chosen to hang out with Austin after his concert backstage. And guess what? She won. Riley wanted to take her friend, Meghan, but she's on vacation with her family in Hawaii. So, my mom thought it was a fabulous idea to have me go with her instead. Horrible idea. I'd rather hang out with Trish than go to this stupid concert.

"Let's go!" Riley exclaims. My mother walks in the room just as Riley is trying to pull me out the door.

"You two have fun. Be safe," she says, chuckling at Riley's excitement.

"Is it too late to find someone else to go with her?" I ask desperately. My mom just laughs and tells me to keep an eye on Riley. She's fourteen. What's the worst that could happen?

Once we get there, I instantly regret coming, even though I had no choice. There are so many girls here, it's unreal. And almost every one of them is wearing a shirt that depicts Austin Moon. So, obviously they're all here for the concert. This is just great. We get in line to get in and by the looks of it, we're probably going to be waiting for at least an hour.

"Oh my god! I see him!" some random girl exclaims, which causes all the girls around her to scream and fan girl. I roll my eyes. Could this get any worse?

"I'm so excited," I hear Riley say. I look down at her to see a bright smile on her face. I instantly smile back. It's nice to at least see her happy. She's been bored ever since Meghan left a few days ago. This is all she had to look forward to this week.

About thirty minutes pass by and we're still in line. I'm starting to get really impatient. I don't get why there are so many people here. I mean, Austin isn't even that famous. I told Trish about the concert and she had never even heard of him. The only reason I know who he is is because Riley is obsessed with him. Her room is literally covered with posters of him. It's a bit ridiculous in my opinion.

We've been waiting for forty-five minutes now, and we're finally at the front of the line. We show the lady our tickets and she lets us through with a smile.

Riley gasps. "Can I get a shirt, Ally?"

"I don't know, Ry. They're super expensive," I say. It's thirty-five dollars for one shirt! That's outrageous.

"Please Ally?" she begs, giving me her stupid puppy dog eyes.

I sigh dramatically. I guess one shirt will be okay. "Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Best. Concert. Ever!" Riley shouts. The concert had just ended about ten minutes ago.

"Well, it's not over yet. We still have these backstage passes for after the show," I say, looking around for an employee, so I can figure out where to go. I eventually spot a guy in uniform that looks like the freaking Hulk. I walk up to him cautiously and show him the passes.

"Follow me," he says, and leads us to the stairs that go on stage. I wonder what it would be like to actually perform on stage. I'll probably never know. You see, I write songs and I love to sing, but I have terrible stage fright. I don't think I'll ever be able to actually get on stage and sing in front of people. I guess my dream will always remain exactly that. A dream.

"This way," the guy says, snapping me back to reality. We follow him to a door towards the back corner of the stage.

"I'm about to actually meet Austin Moon. I can't believe it," Riley says, an excited and nervous look on her face. I just nod and follow the guy through the doorway. We walk down a hallway and stop at another door.

"Here you are," the guy says, and walks back the way we came.

"What now?" Riley asks.

I shrug. "Knock, I guess." I bring my fist up to the door and hit it three times. I hear talking on the other side, footsteps, and then the door opens. Standing there is a boy with red hair who looks about my age.

"You must be the contest winners," he says. He moves aside to let us in. "I'm Dez, Austin's best friend."

I nod. "I'm Ally, and this is my sister, Riley. She's a huge fan of Austin's."

Dez smiles and leads us further in the room. It's pretty nice in here. There's a couch along the left wall with a coffee table in front of it, along with a small television on top of the table. There's a door on the right wall that I'm assuming is a closet. Along the back wall is a small kitchen area.

"Austin went to go talk to his manager. He'll be back soon," Dez says.

"Wait, then who were you talking to when I knocked on the door?" I ask, looking around the room for another person.

"My pet hamster. He should be around here somewhere," he says, and starts looking around frantically. "Mr. Kibbles!"

I give him a weird look. I glance over at Riley, who's giving him the same look. Just then, the door opens.

"Dez, I'm back!" I turn around to find the famous Austin Moon standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey. You guys must be the contest winners."

"Yeah, my name is Riley," Riley says a little too excitedly. Austin nods and looks at me. "Oh, yeah. This is my sister, Ally."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Riley. You, too, Ally," Austin says, smiling at me. I give him a small smile in return. "So, I see you've already met Dez."

"What?" Dez asks, looking up from under the coffee table.

"Dez, what are you doing?" Austin asks, walking over to him.

"Trying to find Mr. Kibbles!" Dez exclaims and looks under the couch.

"Who is Mr. Kibbles?" Austin has a really confused look on his face.

"My pet hamster," Dez says in a 'duh' tone.

"You don't have a pet hamster."

"…oh."

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Austin asks, still looking at Dez.

I shrug. "I don't know."

His eyes light up just then. "I know! Come on." He leads us out the door, all the way to the back parking lot of the pavilion. He pulls a set of car keys out of his pocket, tossing them in the air and catching them smoothly.

I give him a look. "What exactly are we doing?" I look over at Riley and she still looks super excited.

"You'll see. Get in." He walks up to a really nice looking silver Chevy Camaro, and unlocks the doors. Damn, this thing is nicer than my Mustang. We all pile in, Dez taking the front and Riley and I taking the back. "Everyone buckled?" He looks at me through the rear view mirror, and smiles. Why does he keep looking at me like that? It's starting to freak me out a little.

* * *

"The boardwalk?" I question, as Austin pulls into a parking spot.

"Uh, yeah! Come one, it'll be fun!" he says, smiling at me for the, what, fourth or fifth time now.

"Yes! The boardwalk!" Dez shouts, and he's out of the vehicle in an instant. We all climb out, me still questioning all of this. Aren't backstage hangouts supposed to be backstage? This Austin sure is weird.

"Aren't people gonna recognize you?" I ask. He shrugs and puts on a pair of sunglasses. Like that's gonna work.

I lean over to Riley and whisper, "I don't know about this guy, Ry. He's making me question."

"Why?" she whispers back.

"Just a vibe," I say.

The rest of the day goes okay, I guess. Austin keeps giving me those looks and Dez is being super weird. I guess that's just his personality. When we get back to the pavilion, it's around eight o'clock, and I just feel like going home.

"We need to do this again!" Austin exclaims, again, looking at only me. What is his problem?

"Yes!" Riley shouts, smiling really wide.

"Alright, Ry, we should probably get home. Mom's probably worried," I say, and start to head to the front parking lot where my car is located. We say goodbye to Austin and Dez and head out. We get to my car, and Riley gets in the front seat. Just as I'm about to slip into the driver's side, I look up and see Austin running across the parking lot. What the heck? What is he doing?

"Ally!" he shouts. I tell Ry to wait in the car and walk over to Austin.

"What are you doing?" I ask, totally dumbfounded.

"I was being serious when I said we should hang out again," he says, pulling out his phone.

"Okay?"

"But I was hoping that maybe it could be just me and you." My eyes widen to the size of saucers and I look at him in disbelief.

"What?" I ask, utterly confused.

He hands his phone to me, and I look at it, confused. "You have to give me your phone number," he says.

I look back at Riley and she gives me a questioning look from inside the car. I turn back to Austin. "Are you asking me out?"

He shrugs. "I think you're cool and I wanna get to know you better."

I look at his phone and sigh dramatically. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I enter my number into his phone and hand it back to him. He smiles wide at me.

"I'll talk to you later then," he says.

I nod and walk back to my car. What am I doing?

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! See ya next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back with chapter two! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I kinda got busy. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short. I'm sorry about that, too. I still hope you guys like it. I'm gonna do review replies each chapter, also, so on to those!**

r5 **\- I know. Haha. I'm glad you like the story!**

Guest **\- Don't worry. There's definitely gonna be a lot more!**

Guest - **It does? I wasn't even thinking about that movie when I came up with this story, so I hope I'm not stealing any storylines. It's gonna be quite different from that movie, though.**

BloomingDomino's **\- No, the Riley in my story is not Riley from Girl Meets World. I don't even watch that show, so I didn't know that there is a Riley in there. Riley is a character I made up.**

MegaPop **\- There's going to be so much tension. I have everything planned out. Don't you worry about a thing. :)**

 **Well, there you have it. I'm going to do review replies every chapter, so don't forget to review guys!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You gave him your number!?"

I nod. I'm with Trish in her room and she's freaking out over what happened at the concert yesterday. "I don't know what I was thinking, Trish! What do I do if he texts me?

She looks at me. "You text him back?"

I look at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. This is Austin Moon we're talking about. You do know that, right?"

Yeah. He's hot, though. You can't pass that up," she says.

I roll my eyes at her. "You are so weird."

"What? He is."

Just then, my phone vibrates, causing my whole body to freeze. I look at Trish with wide eyes.

"What?" she asks.

"My phone just vibrated."

Her eyes widen, also. "Well, don't just sit there!"

I slowly pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. It's a message from an unknown number. "I think it's him."

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" I do as she says cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

 _From: Unknown_

 _Hey, Ally. It's Austin._

I look up at Trish. "It's him."

"What did he say?" I show her the message. "Are you gonna answer?"

"I don't know..."

"If you don't, I will." I save his number into my phone, and hesitantly type back a response.

 _To: Austin_

 _Hey, Austin._

"How does it feel?" Trish suddenly asks.

"How does what feel?" I ask her, a confused look on my face.

She sighs. "How does it feel to be talking to a really hot guy who just so happens to be famous?"

I roll my eyes at her just as my phone vibrates.

 _From: Austin_

 _What's up?_

 _To: Austin_

 _Hanging out with my friend, Trish. Not much going on. How about you?_

"What are you guys talking about?" Trish asks.

I look up at her. "He just texted me what's up. We're not really talking about anything yet. Don't worry, Trish. I'll let you know if he says something that will spark your interest."

"That's right you will."

I laugh. My phone vibrates a third time. I pull out my phone and open the message from Austin.

 _From: Austin_

 _Sitting at my house with Dez while he talks about his hamster that doesn't even exist. I'm going to shove scissors in my ears any second._

I laugh out loud and Trish looks at me. I just ignore her and type back a reply.

 _To: Austin_

 _Lmao. Sounds like you're having fun._

 _From: Austin_

 _Yeah, right. I already spot a pair of scissors on my desk I could use._

I laugh again and Trish, once again, looks at me. "Okay, now you guys have to be talking about something interesting."

"Not really. He just said something funny. Relax,Trish," I tell her and look back at my phone.

 _To: Austin_

 _I don't know if shoving scissors in your ears would help the issue._

 _From: Austin_

 _It would prevent me from hearing, therefore, it would help the issue._

 _To: Austin_

 _How would you perform then?_

 _From: Austin_

 _You have a good point._

 _To: Austin_

 _Exactly._

 _From: Austin_

 _You should come over and hang out._

My eyes widen at this message and I look up at Trish. She's looking at her phone, but seems to sense it because she looks up.

"What?" she asks. I show her the message, which causes her to gasp. "Are you serious right now? Ally, you have to say yes!"

I look at her as if she has three heads. "What? Trish, you can't be serious."

"Well, I am serious. You are going over to his house."

"I don't even know where he lives."

"Ask him."

I look at my phone, then back up at Trish. "I don't know about this, Trish."

"I will literally ask him for you if you don't. You are going over there whether you like it or not," she says. I sigh dramatically and type back a reply to Austin.

 _To: Austin_

 _I don't know where you live._

After a minute, he texts me back his address. I look at Trish. "I should probably ask my mom if I can go." I dial her number. My mom ends up saying that I can go, which surprises me. I didn't think she would just let me go to some strange boy's house. Not that he's totally strange. I mean he's famous, so that means that people know him and it doesn't make him a total stranger-why am I over analyzing this?

"What did she say?" she asks, after I hang up with my mom.

I sigh. "She said yes."

"And that's a bad thing?"

I look at her and nod. "Uh, yeah. What makes it a good thing?"

Trish rolls her eyes and sits down next to me on her bed. "Okay, Ally. Let me explain this to you slowly. Maybe then you'll finally understand. So, you went to a concert last night with your sister and got to meet this guy. He asked you for your number and you gave it to him. He's totally hot. And he's famous. What is so bad about this?"

"Everything. Especially that he's famous. I don't need all that publicity, Trish!" I exclaim, standing up.

She follows my movements. "Who cares what other people think? You've never cared what people thought of you. Why do you care now?"

I'm starting to get really pissed off at this point. I don't answer her.

"Why, Ally?" she asks again, raising her voice.

"Because I'm confused! I'm wondering why a guy like him would pick a girl like me! That's why, Trish!" I shout. Trish relaxes a bit. I can't believe I just said that, but it's one hundred percent true.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I sit back down on the bed and take a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down. It works a little bit. "Trish. He's famous. And really attractive. He could have any girl he wants."

"Ally, any guy would be lucky to have you. I really hope you know that. You're beautiful. And I know that your last boyfriend was a total douchebag, but you don't have to let that influence future relationships," Trish says calmly.

"Who says I'm even going to have a relationship with Austin? I just met him yesterday," I say.

Trish smiles at me. "That's why you have to get to know him. You won't do that if you don't go over to his house today."

I smile back at her. "Okay, I guess I'll go." My phone vibrates.

 _From: Austin_

 _You coming over?_

 _To: Austin_

 _Sure. :)_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, don't forget to review! See ya next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I got done with this chapter really fast. I just started writing and I couldn't stop! :P I really hope you guys like this chapter. Now, onto review replies. I don't have many to reply to from last chapter, so make sure you guys leave a quick review! It makes my day when I see that you guys have reviewed!**

sicklscaler **\- Don't worry! The chapter is up now, so you will not be left hanging in suspense. I'm really glad you like the story. :)**

MegaPop **\- Hey, it's you again! :P Haha, I like to add little humorous things that might make people chuckle. Haha, chuckle is a funny word. Anywho, Trish is pretty great. Haha. When am I gonna update? Uh, right now, duh! I really hope you like this next chapter and I'm glad you've been liking the story so far. :)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I stand in front of the door, hesitating. Just knock, Ally. I take a deep breath and bring my fist up to the door. I knock three times and then silence. I really hope this is the right house. I look up at the house number beside the door and see that it is, indeed, the right house. After a few seconds of standing there, the door swings open, revealing Austin. He smiles wide when he sees that it's me.

"Hey, Ally. Come on in," he says, moving aside to let me through. His house isn't as big as I expected it to be. I maybe expected a giant mansion with a massive yard, but you know, that's just me, I guess. As soon as I walk in, I see that I'm standing in what looks to be the living room. over to the right is the kitchen area. It's like one room with both areas in it. On the left in the living room, along the back wall, is a beige couch. There's a small televison along the front wall. I realize I expected that to be bigger, also. Along the left wall there's a bookcase overflowing with books. I might have to check that out later. Yes, I'm a bookworm. I love to read when I'm not writing songs. I look to the right and see the kitchen area is kind of small, too. Along the right wall is the refrigerator, stove, sink, and some counters. In the middle of the room is a medium-sized dining table. Towards the back, in between the kitchen and living room is a hallway. There are four doors, two on the left wall, two on the right.

"How are you?" I hear Austin ask, tearing me from my thoughts.

"I'm good," I say. "Where's Dez?"

"He's in my room. Probably still freaking out over his nonexistant hamster," he says, causing me to giggle. He smiles at me. "Come on. I'll show you around." I follow him down the hallway and we stop at the first door on the left. "This is just the guest room. The door behind us is my mom's room." He points at the second door on the right. "That's the bathroom. And this door across from it is my room." He opens the door to his room, revealing Dez laying on the floor.

"Austin? Is that you?" he asks.

"Dez, what in the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Wallowing in my self-pity," he says, his voice muffled as his face is buried into the floor.

Austin sighs. "Is this about your stupid hamster again?"

Dez lifts his face off the floor, staring at the wall in front of him. "Mr. Kibbles is not stupid! And this isn't about him."

"Then what is this about?" Austin asks.

Dez is silent for a moment and then gets up off the floor. "I was just thinking about stuff, and...why can't I get a girlfriend?"

"What?" Austin asks, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Dez sighs. "I mean, you can get a girlfriend." Right after he says that, he points at me. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and I look up at Austin. He looks back at me, wearing the same expression.

"Dez. Ally and I aren't dating," he says quickly.

Dez rolls his eyes. "But you like her, so don't give me that."

Austin glances at me again, his cheeks turning a shade of red. "We're just friends, Dez."

"Whatever."

"Do you guys wanna go do something?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"If it involves me getting a girlfriend, then I'm in," Dez says.

"I don't think it's gonna involve that, Dez," Austin says.

Dez groans. "Then I think I'm just gonna go home and take a nap. But don't let me stop you two from going anywhere." He walks out of the room, not saying another word. After a few moments, we hear the front door slam shut.

I look at Austin. "Well, okay then."

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly his face lights up. "I know."

"What?" I ask.

"We could go to the beach!"

I shake my head vigorously. "Please no. Anything, but the beach."

Austin looks at me, confused. "Why? What's wrong with the beach?"

"Well, for starters, there's the ocean."

"Okay?"

"It's filled with sharks and other creepy things. And then there's just such weird people that go there. And also it's like eight-thirty in the evening. Isn't that a little late to be going to the beach? There's usually parties that go on there at night, and that means alcoholics and drunk people, and maybe even drug dealers and-"

"Okay! We won't go to the beach!" Austin exclaims, putting his hands up in surrender.

I feel myself start to blush. I reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry. I tend to ramble a lot. It's a habit. Sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it. It's just I get nervous sometimes. I'm sorry. You're probably mad now because I don't like the beach and you do, and-"

"You're doing it again," Austin says.

"Sorry."

"I'm not mad by the way. You don't like the beach. That's fine. We can find something else to do," he says. I smile at him and he smiles back. It's silent for a moment before he speaks up again. "I guess we could just hang out here and watch a movie or something."

"That's fine with me."

He walks over to a shelf filled with movies in the corner of his room. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Well, what do you have?" I ask, walking over to him. I look over the shelf and instantly spot a copy of one of my favorite Disney movies. I gasp, which causes Austin to jump. "You have Frozen? Oh my gosh, we have to watch it! It's one of my favorite Disney movies!"

"Okay, but please don't gasp like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack," he says, putting his hand on his chest for emphasis.

I roll my eyes at him and grab the DVD off of the shelf, handing it to Austin. He takes it over to the DVD player and puts it in, while I take a seat on his bed. When he finally finishes setting it up, he walks over and sits down next to me.

"I don't know how you like this movie so much. I've only seen it once and I think it's kinda weird," he says, pressing play on the remote.

We watch the entire movie silently, except for me singing all the songs at the top of my lungs. Austin just laughed at me every time a song would come on. Especially 'Let it Go'. That's my favorite, so I sang that the loudest. You know what's weird? I just sang in front of someone, and frankly, I don't care one bit. That's weird, right?

When I get home, my mom asks me how my day was. I tell her about it, and then go upstairs to my room. My gosh, am I tired. I flop down on my bed and close my eyes. Just as I'm about to drift off, my phone starts ringing from beside me on the bed. I groan, and pick it up to look at the screen, wondering who could be calling me at eleven o'clock. Yes, I stayed at Austin's that late. We might have just sat and talked for a while after the movie. So, what? I look at the caller ID and see that Trish is calling me.

"Hello?"

"So, tell me what happened," she says.

"Trish, it's like eleven. I was just about to go to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise," I say.

"You better."

"I will. Don't worry." I hang up and set my phone beside me again. I guess I should probably get ready for bed. I get up and get dressed into my pajamas. I walk into the bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face. When I walk back in my room, I hear my phone ding, signalling I have a text message. I groan. Why can't people leave me alone? I pick up my phone and see that it's a text from Austin. I smile.

 _From: Austin_

 _Hey, I had fun hanging out with you. Just thought I'd let you know. :)_

I smile wider and type back a response.

 _To: Austin_

 _Me, too. Haha_

 _From: Austin_

 _I was just wondering...do you maybe wanna go get lunch tomorrow with me?_

I look up from my phone and stare at my wall. He's asking me to hang out with him again? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, it's good to make new friends, so why not?

 _To: Austin_

 _Sure, why not?_

 _From: Austin_

 _Okay, cool. I can pick you up if you want._

 _To: Austin_

 _That's fine. :)_

 _From: Austin_

 _Okay. 11:30?_

 _To: Austin_

 _Perfect. :)_

 _From: Austin_

 _:)_

I set my phone on my night stand and crawl into bed. I can't believe I'm doing this. And I can't believe I'm okay with this. I told myself I was done with boys after what happened with Dallas. Except, here I am, making plans to hang out with a boy tomorrow. Well, I mean, I guess it's okay, since we're just friends. Right?

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! See ya next chapter! :D**


End file.
